Tengo un sueño
by lauyiita
Summary: Esta es un historia que relata un estricto entrenamiento con kakashi sensei ,y el amor que siente su estudiante ...


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a_ _Masashi Kishimoto, cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia, como actúan los personajes y sus acciones son fantasías mías._

Cada noche sueño con mi sensei (profesor) , besándome , tocándome, abrazándome, acariciándome ,el con su pelo gris alborotado, con sus ojos negros que reflejan pasión , pero no me puedo imaginar su cara ,siempre está con su máscara , se acerca y me dice al oído

(Te amo sakura )

Pero oigo el sonido de mi despertador, lo maldigo! , muchos sentimientos se cruzan , alegría por soñar algo tan bonito y tristeza y melancolía porque en realidad no va a ser así y rabia por pensar en eso , cómo se me ocurre ... es mi profesor, me lleva muchos años además no creo que se fije en mí ni en un millón de años , me levanto de mi cama frustrada, alisto mi ropa y me meto al baño ,pensando que otra vez lo veré , quiero y no quiero verlo es algo raro lo sé pero eso se llama un amor no correspondido .el agua me relaja me baño el cabello con mi champú favorito olor a jazmín que ademas deja mi pelo rosado muy lindo, luego el jabón de avena , al terminar no quiero salir el agua está deliciosa pero toca no quiero gastar más agua, salgo seco mi cabello y desayuno cereal con yogurt son las 7 am hora de entreno, salgo de mi casa y me voy muy despacio disfrutando el sol las nubes el cielo y pienso cómo le diría kakashi(el profe) lo que siento pero tengo miedo de que me rechace y me trate diferente, sé que siempre llega tarde, entonces no hay porque preocuparse de repente siento que alguien me mira, me detengo y volteó pero no hay nadie

Debió ser un gato pienso y sigo mi camino

Me gustaría que el de el primer paso no sé que me invita a salir o me regale algo ,una sonrisa al menos aunque no la vea por su estúpida máscara ...sería hermoso

llegó al lugar donde se realizará el entreno, no hay nadie tan raro por lo general se escucha naruto y a sasuke mis compañeros peleando, miró al cielo y por la posición del sol deduzco que son las siete y media me siento a la sombra de un árbol sacó un libro una novela romántica y un poco erótica y en muy poco tiempo sumerjo en la historia

,...-... Una hora despues …..

Este libro es ...es... es... muy explícito...la manera de cómo explican cómo los personajes principales hacen el amor..por dios que es muy bueno...se me tensan los músculos del vientre , me sudan las manos y siento que me sonrojo simplemente no puedo dejar de leerlo es muy emocionante ,estoy un poco excitada

-sakura...

"el hombre y la mujer se encontraban en el prado, no les importaba que alguien los viera ambos estan sumergidos en su mundo"

-Mmmmm... Sakura

" se besan con una pasión que mostraba todo su amor y cariño poco a poco el hombre fue desvistiendo a la mujer y beso su boca bajó por el cuello y después...

me lanzan unos kunais (cuchillos) y se clavan en el libro, quede petrificada levantó la vista es kakashi y me vuelve a lanzar unos kunais los esquivó con facilidad y empezamos a luchar

una hora después estoy tumbada en el suelo respirando con dificultad... qué batalla pero como siempre sus movimientos son espectaculares, lo miró , se encuentra como si nada hubiera pasado, no me quiero rendir al menos quiero que sube un poco me levanto y lo atacó con todas las fuerzas que me quedan, él por supuesto me esquiva con mucha facilidad coje mi brazo y me hace una llave y me vota al piso boca abajo el se tumba encima de mí apoyando las rodillas en el suelo

-Auuuu...

-sakura nunca te quejes cuando no te sientas en tus perfectas condiciones, hacen tus movimientos lentos y te deja vulnerable, no lo olvides

-Sii auuu...

Mira he observado que estás perdiendo tu elasticidad mientras estamos combatiendo, hace cuánto que no estiras

(Ohhh mierda nunca me gusto estirar duele mucho)

-Mmmmm... Digo

-bueno como hace mucho tiempo no prácticas , hoy haremos unos ejercicios yo te ayudaré

(Ohhhhhhh hace cuánto tiempo no me ayuda en mis estiramientos)

-Vamos ...me suelta

\- Separa las piernas lo más que puedas

Inner( consciencia) creo que ella tuvo un derrame nasal Uyyyyy eso sonó feo y a la vez excitante...

No digo nada y hago lo que me dice mi spagar (osea separar las piernas a los lados )no es perfecto me faltan unos 10 centímetros para llegar al suelo siento que cogen mis caderas volteó y miró que está arrodillado y me empuja con un poco de fuerza hacia abajo

(Auuuuuu...duele un poco )

Pongo mis codos en el suelo, me tiemblan las manos él empieza a contar muy lentamente

10...9...8...7...6

Mmmmmm...hummmm salen inesperadas de mi boca

Empuja cada vez con más fuerza que siento que mis muslos se pegan al piso

(Auuuuu) cierro con fuerza mis ojos

5 ... 4 ...3... 2 ... 1

Ya listo y el me jala hacia atras para que quede sentada

-NO RECOJAS me hice con una voz amenazante y fría

-descansa 10 minutos dice kakashi con una botella con agua

-gracias eres muy amable

la tomo y la bebo en un santiamén q agua mas deliciosa, esta riquísima

-bueno sigamos ahora estira tus brazos adelante intenta poner el pecho en el piso no recojas las piernas

( presiento que esto va a doler)

lo hago pero no puedo poner el pecho en el suelo

Au ...este ejercicio duele mas

-bueno aquí vamos

Y nuevamente con mis caderas se pone de rodillas y me empuja hacia abajo abro los ojos como platos todos los músculos del muslo parece q se reventaran

Auuuuuuuuu... No puedo... Digo desesperada

Empezare a contar 10 ...9...8

-No no puedo y hago fuerza hacia atras

-NO HAGAS FUERZA O VOLVERE ACONTAR

Aprieto los dientes con fuerza no puedo más no puedo más me duele mucho

No sakura yo sé que tú puedes vamos

y mi conciencia me abandona totalmente al escuhar esas palabras ahora sólo siento su respiración en mi nuca sus brazos en mis caderas, que acada vez hacen más fuerza hacia abajo

10 ...9...8

Auuuu auuu auuu piensa algo bonito bonito...

Yaaaaaaa... No masss Grito

Nooo.. Dice y pega su pecho a mi espalda y su boca queda junto a mi oído , además de estar empujándome más hacia abajo

-Yo se que tu puedes no te rindas

Ohhhhhh me voy a desmayar

7...6...5

Aguanta... Esas palabras casi susurros me enloquecen y retumban enmis oídos una y otra vez

Au ...

Auu...

Auuu... Para..

Jejej te quejas muy chistoso

(Ya déjate de pendejadas y cuenta de una buena vez ) ahora si aparece solo pata insultar

4...3...2...1... Uno y medio

Aaaaaa

Ya listo puedes recoger

Este es un maldito pero es el maldito a quien desgraciadamente amo

Recojo mis piernas y me tumbó de espaldas en el suelo mi respiración es rápida y entrecortada miro al cielo el sol son como las 3 de la tarde ,empiezo a tener hambre ,el cielo es tan tranquilo por primera vez y le doy la razón a shikamaru(un compañero)quiero ser una nube tranquila y dejando que el viento me llevé a la deriva

Suspiro ahh... Que tranquilidad hasta que aparece mi profe está con los brazos cruzados y con su ojo mirándome y dice las palabras más aterradoras que he escuchado en mi vida

-Ya pasaron los diez minutos sigamos

De repente todos mis músculos se tensan y empiezan a temblar, las manos me sudan los ojos otra vez como platos y lo miró completamente horrorizada

.Vamos no están malo es por tu bien además si no haces los otros ejercicios te quedarás sin almorzar

Inner (mucho maldito hijo de...)

Pero en vez de dar una pataleta cambió mi estrategia para convencerlo de no más estiramientos, lo miró con dulzura y en el suelo me siento sobre mis rodillas entrelazó mis dedos y digo

-kakashi sensei ... sé que está cansado sé que es una pereza ir a estos entrenamientos entonces por hoy dejamos así valla a su casa a leer el librito que tanto le gusta yo me iré a la mía descansar un poco seguimos mañana qué le parece

Hummm...y se lleva su mano a la mandíbula pensativo

Vamosss... Diga q sii

Bueno me convenciste

(Siiiiiiiii)

Pero

(Pero QUEEeEee )

Un último ejercicio ...

(Ahora si lo matare... :() )

Nooooo... Porfavorrrrrr

Si te quejas haremos más ejercicios de estiramientos me quedo callada y lo miró con desprecio porque sé que está sonriendo bajo esa estúpida máscara

Esa posición vamos aprovecharla...

.ahh?


End file.
